Certain nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compounds are utilized to a limited extent by the perfume industry. Among them, one may cite particularly some pyrazine derivatives, namely alkyl- or alkoxy-pyrazines [see e.g.: DE-OS No. 20 280977]. To date however, pyridine derivatives have not been recognized in the art as having any particular utility since their very powerful acrid and pungent odor did not appear to be compatible with the current perfume compositions.
We have now discovered that compounds a. to g. mentioned above develop very interesting fragrance properties at high dilutions. One aspect which should be emphasized is the absence, in the spectrum of their odorous features, of the typical unpleasant character of pyridine. They develop, in fact, green and herbaceous notes reminiscent of certain aspects of petitgrain oil or even tobacco. Due to their properties, the pyridine compounds of the invention find a wide range of utility; typically however, they can be used for the reconstitution of essential oils, especially Artemesia Vulgaris oil, a composition which is highly prized in perfumery for its use to add freshness and warmth to compositions such as lavender-colognes, chypre or fougere.